Dariku, Untukmu
by Fei Mei
Summary: Elodie mungkin sudah gerah akan perilaku Cal yang hampir setiap saat memandangi kamar Sophie lewat jendela, sehingga ia pun mengusulkan agar Cal menulis surat pada gadis itu. Warning: oneshot AR, mengandung spoiler, setelah Spell Bound, Sophie kembali menjadi murid setelah Hex Hall dibuka lagi, slight Archer x Sophie.


"_Kau masih saja melihat ke arah kamar itu?" tanya Elodie._

_Aku memalingkan wajahku padanya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku memandangi kamar itu dari jendela. Tidak dari begitu dekat, tentu saja, tetapi aku sangat sering melakukannya. Elodie Parris, gadis yang sudah menjadi hantu itu tahu tentang kegiatanku ini. Setiap kali aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan untuk menyembuhkan makhluk hidup, aku selalu berdiri disini, dan menatap kamar itu –walau kadang tidak ada siapa pun di dalamnya._

"_Begitulah," jawabku pada Elodie, kemudian memalingkan wajah darinya._

_Ia adalah hantu yang bergentayangan di Hex Hall. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar suara hantu, kecuali sesama hantu. Ya, karena kini aku sudah menjadi hantu, aku dan Elodie dapat berbicara dan mendengar suara satu sama lain. Tentu saja, makhluk hidup tidak akan bisa mendengar suara kami._

"_Kalau memang sebegitu kangen padanya, kenapa kau tidak menghampiri dia?" tanya Elodie._

"_Ia selalu bersama Cross dan atau Jenna," jawabku._

"_Tulis surat," kata Elodie. "Aku pernah membuat tulisan dengan jariku pada embun di kaca. Mungkin kita bisa menyentuh pena dan kertas."_

_Aku mengangguk, aku pun ingat bahwa saat ini para murid sedang di kelas, jadi kamar itu tidak ada orang. Lalu dengan melayang, aku menembus masuk ke kamar yang sangat sering kuperhatikan itu. Kulihat di meja belajar ada buku tulis dan pena. Kucoba untuk menyentuhnya, dan syukurlah bisa, tanganku tidak menembus kedua barang itu. Aku membalik-balikkan buku tulis itu, mencari halaman yang masih kosong, lalu aku mulai menorehkan tinta disana._

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Hawkins**

**Warning: mengandung spoiler, AR, setelah Spell Bound, Sophie masih menjadi murid di Hex Hall setelah sekolah dibuka lagi, oneshot, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**.**

**.**

**Dariku, Untukmu**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Dear Sophie Mercer,

Apa kabarmu saat ini? Ah, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanyakan itu. Sebab, aku tahu kau pasti baik-baik saja. Tentu aku tahu, karena aku melihatmu setiap hari.

Mungkin kau tidak sadar –dan aku sendiri selalu berhati-hati agar tidak kelihatan siapa-siapa-, tetapi aku hampir selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Inginnya sih, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, bukannya hampir selalu, tetapi ada saatnya aku sibuk menyembuhkan para murid dan memulihkan tanaman-tanaman di pekarangan.

Aku tidak tahu kau tahu atau tidak, tapi aku merindukanmu. Dan sejujurnya, memperhatikan sosokmu ternyata tidak cukup bagiku, sebab aku masih begitu merindukanmu. Tetapi aku tidak ingin menghampirimu yang selalu bersama dengan Cross dan atau Jenna. Bisa saja sih, aku menghampirimu saat kau bersama dengan mereka, tetapi aku tidak mau. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak mau. Lalu, mungkin Elodie sudah muali gerah akan kelakuanku yang hampir menyerupai penguntit. Ia mengusulkan aku menulis surat saja. Aku sempat khawatir kalau pena dan kertas akan menembus tubuhku –karena aku hantu, ingat?-, tetapi kekhawatiranku tidak menjadi nyata. Itu sebabnya, aku bisa menulis surat ini.

Pernah kuceritakan padamu, bahwa dipilihnya aku menjadi tunangan seorang putri tunggal seorang ketua Dewan membuatku merasa bangga. Setiap laki-laki yang dipiih pasti akan merasa begitu senang, dan hatinya langsung melambung tinggi. Itu adalah kebanggaan tersendiri, karena itu artinya laki-laki tersebut adalah orang yang dipercaya ketua Dewan sendiri. Secara tidak langsung, ini menjadi kehormatan buatku. Aku tidak pernah melihat atau bertemu denganmu sebelum akhirnya kau diseret ke sekolah ini, tapi begitu mendengar kau akan masuk sekolah ini, aku langsung memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah setidaknya sampai kau lulus. Itu adalah inisiatifku sendiri, maksudnya karena aku ingin menjadi tunangan yang baik. Tetapi sekalipun aku tidak berinisiatif seperti itu, pasti ayahmu akan memintaku untuk tinggal di sekolah.

Lalu kau datang. Karena aku tidak pernah melihat seperti apa rupa ibumu, lantas aku hanya bisa membayangkanmu dengan wajah ayahmu. Tetapi ternyata kau lebih mirip dengan ibumu –menurutku demikian. Dan kau cantik, walau agak pembangkang.

Kau tidak pernah tahu soal aku adalah tunanganmu saat itu, tetapi aku sudah tahu soal ini. Aku berpikir bahwa aku akan melindungimu dari belakang –ini isiatifku sendiri-, tetapi sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan perlindungan. Namun, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan berurusan dengan Alice. Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan dia, tapi, yah, entahlah. Tapi karena aku tidak khawatir soal Alice saat itu, aku hanya bisa bersikap cuek padamu, seperti yang kulakukan pada semua murid. Benar-benar bukan perilaku seorang tunangan, bukan?

Aku hanya berusaha menjadi tunangan yang baik, walau semua yang kulakukan dan yang kupikirkan itu adalah inisiatifku. Ayahmu tidak pernah memintaku melakukan ini-itu yang berhubungan denganmu, mungkin ia ingin agar aku 'berkreasi' sendiri. Tetapi karena semua yang kulakukan adalah inisiatif sendiri, ternyata hatiku jadi ikut-ikutan berinisiatif. Hatiku bergetar tiap kali kau memanggil namaku, menghampiriku, menyambut tanganku ketika aku membantumu, dan segalanya. Oke, harusnya mungkin 'jantung', bukan 'hati'. Tetapi aku berusaha untuk terdengar dramatis, jadi akumenggunakan kata 'hati', boleh, kan? Intinya aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu, dan ingin menjadi tunanganmu yang sesungguhnya, bukan hanya tunangan karena ditentukan ayahmu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sejak aku ingin menjadi tunangan sesungguhnya untukmu, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan benar-benar bisa memilikimu, karena hatimu adalah milik Archer Cross sejak awal. Aku memang punya status denganmu, tetapi aku tidak pernah memiliki hatimu. Ini menyebalkan.

Aku begitu cemburu setiap kali melihatmu dengan dia, melihatmu yang sedang memikirkan dia, atau reaksimu yang sedang mendengarkan laporan orang lain tentang dia. Walau tahu dia seharusnya menjadi lawanmu, kau tetap cinta padanya –dan ia pun sama sepertimu, sudah seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Aku masih ingat ketika Elodie merasukimu, berbuat manis padaku karena ia ingin balas dendam pada Cross. Saat itu, karena tidak tahu Elodie sedang merasuki tubuhmu, aku begitu senang akan sikapmu. Tentu saja, karena saat itu, aku berpikir mungkin akhirnya kau membuka hatimu untukku perlahan-lahan. Aku sungguh bahagia saat itu. Tetapi ketika sadar bahwa itu Elodie, aku marah. Aku tidak marah padamu, aku juga tidak yakin kalau aku marah pada Elodie, entah kepada siapa aku marah, aku hanya merasa marah saja. Dan aku jadi begitu kesal, karena kau berlari menyusul Archer karena ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu. Mungkin kau lupa, kalau yang salahpaham bukan hanya Cross, tetapi aku juga. Aku salahpaham karena kupikir kau mulai suka padaku.

Mungkin saat itu aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Berpikir mungkin seharusnya saat kau pertama kali datang ke Hex Hall, aku bersikap hangat dan ramah dan sangat baik padamu, agar kau langsung membuka hatimu padaku lebih dulu sebelum nantinya kau bertemu dengan Cross. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa memilikimu, dan terus melihat ke arah punggungmu yang sedang mengejar atau berjalan bersama dengannya.

Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah suka pada orang lain selain dirimu. Bukan, bukannya aku ingin membuatmu ge-er atau apa, tapi memang, kaulah cinta pertamaku. Aku tidak pernah mengistimewakan seorang gadis, dan kau adalah gadis pertama sekalipun satu-satunya gadis sejauh ini yang kuistimewakan. Pertama, tentu saja aku mengistimewakanmu karena kau adalah putri ketua Dewan, jelas setiap orang akan mengistimewakanmu karena ayahmu. Kedua, karena aku terpilih menjadi tunanganmu. Mau tak mau, aku harus lebih mengistimewakanmu, walau pada praktiknya aku memperlakukanmu sama seperti yang lain. Ketiga, ya karena aku telah jatuh hati padamu. Begitulah.

Sering aku berpikir, kenapa kau begitu tertarik pada Cross yang kau sendiri bilang pernah nyaris membunuhmu. Aku tahu banyak gadis suka padanya, bahkan kudengar ada yang diam-diam membentuk klub penggemar Archer Cross, tapi kupikir awalnya gadis sepertimu tidak akan tertarik padanya. Sayangnya, ternyata aku salah. Dulu aku tidak peduli soal ini. Tapi sekarang aku jadi penasaran. Jika kau bisa suka padanya yang adalah musuhmu, kenapa kau tidak bisa menyukaiku yang padahal ada di pihakmu bahkan sampai dipercayai ayahmu? Aku tidak akan bilang bahwa wajahku lebih tampan dari dia, tapi kupikir kau pasti tidak akan menilai orang hanya dari wajah. Tapi, apa? Kenapa?

Sangat kunikmati saat aku menggenggam tanganmu. Memang, sih, aku menggenggam tanganmu karena aku sedang mengobati lukamu waktu itu, tetapi aku senang. Berada di dekatmu, di sampingmu, aku bahagia. Aku selalu ingin melakukannya lagi, tetapi aku ingin melakukannya lagi ketika kau sedang tidak sakit atau terluka. Aku selalu ingin mengecup bibirmu setiap hari, tetapi sekarang aku hanya bisa melihatmu melakukannya dengan Cross.

Aku tidak membenci Cross, kuingin kau tahu ini. Aku sangat iri padanya. Meskipun ia memiliki masa lalu yang sebenarnya menyedihkan, ia berhasil mendapatkanmu. Walau ia tak mendapat kepercayaan ayahmu, kau memberinya kepercayaan. Saat seluruh dunia memusuhinya, kau ada untuknya. Aku iri.

Tentu aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu, ia selalu melindungimu dari Mata, padahal dia sendiri adalah Mata. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku ingin melindungimu, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan, sehingga aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melindungimu kalau begitu? Tetapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil juga. Setidaknya aku membantumu, bukan? Walau, yah, aku tewas.

Saat aku tewas, aku tidak langsung menjadi hantu. Jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Apakah kau menangisi aku? Apa kau memeluk tubuhku? Apa kau menyerukan namaku? Aku tidak tahu, dan aku ingin tahu.

Ketika aku terbangun lagi, kulihat tubuhku transparan dan kakiku tidak menapak di tanah. Dari situ aku sadar, bahwa aku telah menjadi hantu, seperti Elodie. Ketika aku mencarimu, kudapati kau sedang bersama dengan Cross. Aku kembali iri, tetapi aku berusaha untuk melepasmu.

Seandainya aku tidak berusaha menyembuhkanmu, aku tahu akan ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, Cross sejak awal akan akan datang untuk melindungimu dan menerima semua serangan yang ditujukan kepadamu, kemudian dia tewas. Itu akan membuatmu sangat sedih. Walau mungkin nantinya kau akan tetap menikah denganku, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hatimu, dan kau akan selalu sedih setiap mengingat dia. Kemungkinan kedua adalah Cross tidak melindungimu dari awal lalu aku tidak menolongmu, sehingga kau tewas.

Dari tiga kemungkinan tersebut, aku tidak menyesal karena telah tewas saat perang itu. Yah, walau akhirnya kau dan Cross semakin dekat. Tetapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih kalau Cross tewas. Aku juga tidak ingin kau tewas dan meninggalkan kami semua, karena hidup tanpamu sama sekali bukan hidup. Karena itu, saat ini aku tidak menyesal. Setiap kali aku merasa cemburu melihat kau dengan Cross dari kejauhan, aku selalu berusaha mengingat soal ini, dan meminta diriku sendiri untuk bersyukur karena setidaknya Sophie Mercer masih hidup dan bahagia.

Aku turut senang akan kedua orangtuamu, Sophie, dan aku senang untukmu juga. Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu, bukan seperti penguntit, tetapi memang aku ingin menjagamu sebisaku. Dan jika kau sedang sakit atau terluka, kau bisa datang ke pondokku seperti biasa, dan aku akan menyembukanmu.

.

Aku masih menyayangimu,  
Dari Cal

.

.

.

"_Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Elodie._

_Aku telah selesai menulis surat itu, agak panjang sih, memang, dan aku tidak pernah menulis surat sepanjang itu. Aku merobek kertas itu dari buku tulis, melipatnya menjadi dua, lalu meletakkannya di atas ranjang yang sprei-nya bukan berwarna merah muda –karena aku tahu yang merah muda adalah ranjang Jenna. Setelah itu, aku menembus dinding kamar dan keluar dari sana._

"_Aku, kan, tidak asal tulis," jawabku._

_Kulihat tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka. Sophie dan Jenna masuk ke dalam kamar. Jenna yang pertama kali sadar akan lipatan kertas yang ada di atas ranjang Sophie. Sahabat vampir itu langsung meraih kertas tersebut, dan membacanya. Tidak sampai lima menit, kulihat wajahnya jadi sedih, lalu ia langsung membuka jendela kamarnya, melihat keluar kiri dan kanan. Sampai ia akhirnya benar-benar melihat sosokku._

"_Cal?" gumamnya._

_Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tetapi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jadilah aku hanya melayang menuju pondokku. Aku tahu, sekalipun aku telah mati, tapi perasaanku padanya tidak pernah mati._

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Fei bingung banget sama endingnya. Plotnya udah ada, cuma ya eksekusinya itu gak bener, hiks. Lalu untuk mengingatkan, ini AR, jadi Sophie kembali jadi murid ketika Hex Hall udah dibetulin. Dan Fei galau banget waktu Cal tewas! Uuuhh hiks hiks :'(

REVIEW?


End file.
